One Weird Night
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Daisuke and Hikari are overheard by friends while they're doing a little "something." Hilarity ensues!


One Funny Night

Daisuke and Hikari are overheard by friends while they're doing a little "something." Hilarity ensues!

NOTE: Some changes I made to the digidestined's housing. Davis lives in his own house, (soccor phenom, money, fame, blah blah blah.) Takeru) has a room downstairs along with Ken. Miyako and Hikaru live together in an apartment a few blocks from Davis's house. Iori is in the process of moving in from his grandfather's house to Davis's house with Davis, Takeru, and Ken. He's staying in Davis's guest room. Also, Davis has been dating Hikari for about a month now.

Ages: Daisuke (Davis), Ken, and Takeru are all 18, Hikari is 17, Iori is 16, and Miyako is 19.

Scene: Motomiya Daisuke's (Davis's) bedroom, late at night.

"You know Hikari," Daisuke started. "I knew you couldn't resist me any longer, because I knew my advances turned you on…"  
>"You're right Daisuke." Hikari replied. "I feel so romantic with you. Your soccer skills and courage in the face of danger makes me hot."<p>

"I know." Daisuke said. "Now for a little music to set the mood…"  
>Daisuke reached up near his night table and hit "PLAY" on his ipod speaker. A luscious love song started playing.<br>"I'm ready Daisuke…" Hikari said seductively.  
>"I know…Hikari…" Daisuke said just as lovingly.<p>

Their lips closed together in a passionate kiss. Quickly it turned into a French kiss, battling for dominance. Soon, Daisuke slipped a hand under Hikari's shirt….

Davis opened his eyes, and saw he was in bed, alone.  
>"Damn." Davis said.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"AAAHHH!"<br>Davis nearly jumped out of the bed. Davis looked to his right bedside, and saw Hikari there.  
>"Oh! Uh…" Davis stammered. "Hey baby." He said, trying to sound cool.<br>Hikari giggled.  
>Unfortunately, his screaming woke DemiVeemon up.<br>"Davish?" DemiVeemon stirred. "What's wrong?"  
>He then saw Hikari kneeling near his bed, Gatomon at her side.<br>"Hikari! Gatomon!" DemiVeemon nearly shouted out.  
>"Hello Veemon." Gatomon said softly.<p>

"I…can't believe you're in my room!" Davis said. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Well…" Hikari started. "I was sitting in my room, thinking about you, so I decided why not head over to his house and climb through his window and say hi?"<p>

"You climbed through my window!" Davis echoed. "Wow…Did anyone see you?"  
>"Just Takeru." Hikari said.<p>

"Excuse me." Davis said. He got up out of his bed, went to his door, and opened it. Ken and Takeru were both there. Both were trying to hold back their grins.  
>"I heard a noise outside and it scared me." Ken said quickly.<br>"He…asked me to come and look too!" Takeru said.

"Guys!" Davis whispered. "You could be ruining the most important moment of my life here!"  
>"Yeah well duh." Takeru sniggered.<p>

Davis quickly pushed them into the hallway and shut the door, locking it. He then turned and headed back to his bed. Hikari had already snuggled into his bed. Davis jumped on his side of the bed and landed right next to her, earning him a giggle from Hikari.

"Come on Veemon." Gatomon said. "We have unfinished business."  
>"What?" DemiVeemon said. "But I haven't digivolved! How can I—"<br>He was interrupted by Gatomon grabbing him and running to the window.  
>"We'll be back!" she called, and jumped out.<br>"Waaaahh!" DemiVeemon yelled.

The window slid shut.

"Anyway…" Davis said. "This is so….I can't believe this! You've never been in my bed before!"  
>"I know!" Hikari said. "I'M IN YOUR BED!"<br>"YOU'RE IN MY BED!" Davis squealed, excited. But then he got thinking.  
>"You're in my bed…" Davis said quietly.<p>

_Fantasy-_

The 20,000 VIRGIN OCTAGON!

Davis sat in a seat with his partner, (an unrecognizable partner) ready to answer the final few questions.  
>"Alright!" the partner said. "Next question! Because the bed squeaks. Because the walls aren't soundproof!<br>"Reasons why my roommates might catch us doing it!" Davis quickly responded.

"Right!" the partner exclaimed. "Next! Gee guys, it was really hot so we took off our clothes, and then it got cold, so we got under the covers and—"  
>"Uh…Uh…Reasons I might say if we were caught doing it!" Davis stammered.<p>

"Right!" the partner said again. "Because there's a girl in your bed! Because there's a girl in your bed! BECAUSE THERE'S A GIRL IN YOUR BED DAMNIT!"  
>"Uh….Uh….REASONS TO GO FOR IT!" Davis yelled.<br>"YES!" they shouted out.

DING DING DING! You have won Daisuke Motomiya!

"YES! YES!" Davis screamed jumping up and down.

_End Fantasy._

Davis looked at Hikari.  
>"So…Uh…" Davis started.<p>

Suddenly, he crushed his lips against Hikari's. She quickly responded by deepening the mad kiss. Their arms felt around their bodies, and the bed started to shake and rattle.

_Outside his room_

Takeru had pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the bed shake and rattle loudly.  
>"Hell yeah Davis!" Takeru whispered. "Dominate her!"<br>"You are so immature Takeru…" Ken said nonplussed.  
>"Oh don't even start acting all proper and denying that what you're hearing is not hot." Takeru shot back. "You know you want to throw down Miyako on the bed and ravage her just as much."<p>

Ken reddned on his face a lot.  
>"Hey! Shut up!" Ken said quietly. "That's not true! You don't know that!"<br>"_Everyone _knows that!" Takeru said. Besides we—"  
>Suddenly, they heard Hikari moaning.<p>

"God…Damn…" Ken and Takeru said together.

They then heard footsteps, and saw Iori walking towards them slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Hey, what's going on?" Iori started. "What's everyone doing he—"<br>He suddenly heard more moaning from Hikari, and some from Davis.

"Gah!" Iori nearly cried out. "Don't tell me…?"  
>Takeru nodded. "Yep! Our little Daisuke is becoming a man!"<br>"I'm going back to bed…" Iori said. "It's 2:30 in the morning!" He slunk back to his room.

_Davis's room_

"Oh Daisuke!" Hikari moaned.  
>"Hikari…" Davis said softly. "You are so beautiful…"<br>Only Daisuke's shirt was the only article of clothing left between them.  
>Hikari suddenly grabbed Daisuke's shirt and tugged it over his head.<br>"Daisuke!" Hikari cried out. "Make love to me!"  
>"Your wish is granted!" Davis replied, and slipped inside her.<p>

"Oh..Oh…Oh.." Hikari mused. "Daisuke! More!"

_Outside his room_

Takeru's eyes widened as he pressed his ear to the door.  
>"He's really ravaging her!" Takeru said. "I wish my girlfriend would ask for that more often! (OOC character)<br>"You really are a perv…" Ken said annoyed.  
>"I don't see you leaving…" Takeru snickered.<p>

"Fine, I'll leave right no—"

_Knock knock knock_

"Who could that be?" Takeru whispered.

Suddenly, they could hear Hikari screaming from Daisuke's room.

Takeru looked at Ken.

"Oh fine! I'll get it." Ken said, annoyed. "You get back to your little show. "

Takeru stuck his tongue out at Ken as he walked downstairs.

Ken grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open.

Ken's eyes widened and saw it was Miyako with Poromon on her shoulder.

"M-M-Miyako!" Ken stuttered. "What are you doing here!"

"Hey Ken!" Miyako said. "Is Hikari here? I think she snuck off again…"

"Again?" Ken asked. "She's done this before!"

"Well yeah." Miyako said. "She usually comes back though. Normally she just watches Davis's window then comes back. Kind of stalkerish if you ask me."

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Ken's head.

"Well…she is here." Ken replied. "But I don't think she's coming back tonight."

"Why not?" Miyako asked confused.

"I think it's best if I showed you." Ken replied.

"Alright…" Miyako said suspiciously.

Ken started up the stairs, Miyako in tow, and they saw Takeru with his ear still on the door.

"Damn!" Takeru whispered. "He's really laying it on her now!"

"Ken what is he talking about?" Miyako said quickly.

"Err…." Ken said.

Miyako quickly put two and two together.

"Ken!" Miyako yelled quietly. "_Is Hikari in Davis's room!"  
><em>Ken nodded quickly.

She suddenly heard Hikari screaming.  
>"OH DAVIS!" Hikari yelled out.<br>Miyako's eyes widened.  
>"She's having sex with DAVIS!" Miyako exclaimed. "ALREADY!"<br>Takeru took his ear off the door.  
>"Yep!" Takeru said proudly. "Davis is becoming a man!"<p>

Miyako's shout brought Iori out of his sleep.  
>"Hey!" Iori emerged angrily from his room. "I'm trying to sleep!"<br>"Iori!" Miyako exclaimed. "Sorry Iori! I heard—"  
>"Miyako!" Iori said. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I went looking for Hikari." Miyako said. "But it looks like that wasn't my best idea…"  
>Ken sniggered. "Don't worry, you couldn't have known."<p>

"Could we all just go back to bed?" Iori said, annoyed. "I need my sleep you know."  
>"I agree." Ken said. "Miyako, do you want to stay here for the night? I'm sure Davis won't mind."<br>"Sure I can do that." Miyako said.  
>"Man!" Takeru said laughing. "Looks like Davis really got his work in if you know what I mean!"<p>

"Good one Takeru." Said a voice behind him.

Takeru froze, too afraid to look behind him, because he knew who the voice was.  
>Ken's eyes widened, while Iori and Miyako had fallen silent. All eyes turned to the door. Davis was standing there, with pants on and a T-Shirt. Hikari was behind him, wearing nothing but Davis's bed sheets.<p>

"And yes Miyako, you can stay the night." Davis said smiling.  
>"Th-thanks Davis." Miyako said. "Let's go Ken."<br>"R-right behind you." Ken replied quickly.  
>Both of them turned and bolted for downstairs.<p>

"Err…" Iori started. "Back to bed!"  
>He turned on his heel and bolted into his room and slammed the door.<p>

Takeru finally turned and looked at Davis.  
>"Err…Whoops." Takeru said. "Sorry Davis…"<br>Surprisingly, Davis broke into a laugh.

"Ha ha Takeru." Davis replied laughing. "Don't worry about it. Well now you owe me for peeping."  
>"I didn't peep!" Takeru protested. "I—"<br>"Listened to my two good friends while they went at it?" Davis finished.  
>Hikari giggled.<p>

"I'll buy you breakfast, how bout' that?" Takeru said quickly.  
>"Sure, that sounds good." Davis said. "For me and Hikari."<br>"What!" Takeru replied. "Both of you!"  
>"Unless you want your brother to know about this, yes!" Davis sniggered.<p>

Takeru turned pale.  
>"Deal!" Takeru said. "Night!"<br>And he bolted out of the hallway to his room downstairs.  
>Right on cue, Veemon and Gatomon appeared.<br>"Gatomon! Veemon!" Hikari said. "Veemon you digivolved!"  
>Veemon was at a loss for words. All he could do was nod.<br>"Veemon, what's that on your face?" Daisuke asked.  
>"Err, nothing Davish!" Veemon stammered.<br>Davis bent down and looked closer, and saw that it was lipstick.

"Gatomon, you wear lipstick?" Hikari asked.  
>"Sort of…" Gatomon said slowly.<br>Hikari bent down and looked, and saw…  
>"Hey! That's MY lipstick!" Hikari exclaimed.<br>"Heh…Sorry Hikari." Gatomon laughed nervously.

"Ah well, leave them be Hikari." Davis said.

"Thanks Davish!" Veemon said.  
>Both of them left.<p>

"Well…" Hikari started. "This has been…"  
>"One weird night." Davis finished.<br>"Well we can still end it well..." Hikari said seductively.  
>"Oh you read my mind…" Davis said sexily.<br>Suddenly, he grabbed Hikari, and pushed her to his bed, and they started exploring each other again.

**THE END**


End file.
